


27 Questions

by flowmun



Category: Polca
Genre: M/M, slightly🔞
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowmun/pseuds/flowmun
Summary: taynew arranged marriage au"ga perlu khawatir. cinta aku, milik kamu selamanya. aku, milik kamu seutuhnya."
Relationships: Tay Tawan Vihokratana/New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun
Kudos: 7





	27 Questions

"new? new thitipoom yang dulu satu sma sama lu?" ucap off sembari menyuap sepotong biskuit ke mulutnya.

"hooh, tau kan lu? seinget gue sih baik orangnya, ga pernah kedenger bikin masalah juga kan pas sma?"

"cuman?"

"ya cuman hati gue gak yakin."

bukan tanpa alasan seorang tay tawan mengucap kalimat tersebut. pasalnya, pagi ini ia baru saja diberitahu oleh kedua orang tuanya bahwa malam nanti ia harus menghadiri acara makan malam bersama keluarga koleganya.

"untuk apa?"

"mama mau ngenalin kamu sama anak temen mama."

"jangan bilang ... "

"mama rasa kamu udah paham, 'kan? coba aja dulu hadir siapa tau emang rezeki kamu."

begitulah percakapan pada pagi hari itu berakhir. ia paham betul bahwa sedari dulu orang tuanya ini memang punya profesi lain selain menjadi pebisnis. ya, apalagi kalau bukan jadi mak comblang bagi anak-anaknya. sebetulnya, ia ingin sekali mangkir dari pertemuan ini, tapi orang tuanya itu pasti akan terus menempatkannya pada pertemuan lain kalau ia berhasil mangkir dari pertemuan kali ini. mereka pasti akan berdalih dengan cerita yang sudah-sudah bahwa kedua kakaknya sekarang hidup baik-baik saja dengan pasangannya masing-masing. memang betul sih, ia pun tak akan mengelak bahwa kedua kakaknya itu kini hidup sangat bahagia dan penuh cinta dengan pasangannya masing-masing. namun, ini kan hidupnya?

"ya kalo menurut gue sih coba aja dulu peng. siapa tau beneran nyangkut," ucap off yang kini sudah tuntas dengan kudapannya.

"gitu ya? ya udah deh gue hadir malem ini."

#

ia dan kedua orang tuanya sudah tiba di tempat diadakannya pertemuan malam ini. tempat di mana ia akan menguji peruntungannya. tempat yang disebut itu merupakan sebuah restoran yang terletak di dalam sebuah hotel bintang lima di kawasan jakarta selatan.

"selamat malam, perkenalkan saya tay tawan vihokratana."

"malam tawan, silakan duduk."

setelah acara perkenalan yang singkat itu, obrolan selanjutnya tentu saja diisi oleh hal-hal berbau bisnis yang "menyinggung" rencana perjodohan kedua anak muda yang hadir di pertemuan itu.

"tawan, new kalian kalau bosan boleh mengobrol di luar saja. sekalian biar lebih kenal," ucap ayah new di sela-sela pembicaraan.

ia dan new menganggukkan kepalanya seirama, mengamini perkataan tersebut. lantas keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju rooftop hotel.

#

"hai tay, apa kabar?"

"baik new, ga usah canggung gitu lah sama gue. bawa santai aja. kayaknya lo juga tau gimana bobroknya gue dulu pas sma."

"tau sih, tapi kan gimana ga canggung toh gue orangnya ga se-asyik lo."

"biasa-biasain lah new, apalagi kan ntar lo sama gue se-"

"STOP! gue tau ya lo mau ngomong apa."

"haha, sorry. tapi gue bener, 'kan? makanya lo sama gue ada di sini malem ini. btw, kenapa sih emang lo mau hadir? apa jangan-jangan lo udah naksir gue lagi?"

"DIH? sumpah pede lo tuh dikurangin ya, tay tawan. lo juga pasti tau jawabannya lah, emang kita bisa mangkir?"

"HAHA gue kira gue doang yang gabisa mangkir ... ternyata lo juga."

"yeu lo bukan martabak kali."

"maksud lo?"

"lo ga spesial."

krik  
.  
.  
krik  
.  
.  
krik  
.  
.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA LUCU BANGET LO SUMPAH PERUT GUE SAKIT."

"apaan sih lo ngetawain gue ya?!"

"kaga dih asli, tadi jokes lo lucu banget sumpah."

"ya udah, thanks."

"oke udah udah, gue mau balik serius. new, emang lo gapapa sama perjodohan ini?"

"kalau dibilang sepenuhnya gapapa sih jelas gue dusta banget. gue juga pasti ada keinginan buat nyari sendiri pasangan buat gue. tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir ga ada salahnya buat nyoba. toh, lo ga seburuk itu buat jadi pasangan."

"tapi apa lo gaakan risih kalo nanti harus tinggal bareng gue?"

"ya ... gue anggep aja lagi ngekos bareng temen. kalo pun gue ngerasa kesepian, ya udah emang takdir gue udah gitu kali ya wkwk"

hening. ia tidak tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa atas pernyataan barusan. untung saja, detik berikutnya ponsel new berdering menandakan telepon masuk.

"suruh balik katanya."

"oke."

dan pertemuan malam itu berakhir begitu saja.

#

"peng, semalem gue udah ketemu."

"gimana?" balas off yang kini sudah menyamankan dirinya di atas kursi cafe.

"ya gitu ... gue sama dia sama."

"maksud lo?"

"sama-sama ga bisa mangkir, pasrah buat nerima," ucapnya sedikit lesu.

"peng, dengerin gue. kalo emang lo udah pasrah buat nerima, lo harus yakin kalau ke depannya bakal ada sesuatu yang baik yang nunggu buat lo. gue percaya, lo ga asal ambil keputusan ini. gue percaya lo udah mikirin semuanya. jadi, gue juga yakin kalo ini emang yang terbaik buat lo dan ini bakal buat lo bahagia ke depannya. gue bakal selalu doain lo."

"thanks peng, gatau lagi gue gimana kalau ga ada lo."

"anytime, bro."

\---

tujuh bulan berlalu sejak pertemuan malam itu. selama tujuh bulan itu, baik ia maupun new sama-sama meyakinkan diri tentang keputusan yang mereka ambil. sampai tiba hari ini. hari di mana ia dan new akan menjalankan keputusan itu.

tak banyak tamu yang hadir di acara pernikahan mereka. mereka memutuskan untuk mengundang beberapa orang saja yang benar-benar dianggap dekat. alasannya, mereka tak ingin mengundang banyak orang hanya untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan drama romansa antara dua insan berpayung cinta.

"sorry ya new," ucapnya ketika meminta izin untuk mengecup bibirnya.

"gapapa. cuman simbolis."

betul saja. kecupannya terasa hambar. yang penting menempel dan cukup bagus untuk dipotret kamera. tidak ada sama sekali afeksi dalam kecupannya.

\---

"tay ... lo sama gue sekarang tinggal di sini?"

mereka sekarang sudah berada di sebuah unit apartemen yang akan mereka tinggali bersama.

"ya ... iya, new."

"gila masih ga nyangka gue."

"ya sama lah gue juga. tapi bisa apa sekarang udah harus kebiasa."

"oke, tapi jangan jadiin beban lah ya. jalanin aja rutinitas lo kayak biasanya."

"sip, lo juga ya."

#

tiga bulan berlalu, dan kehidupan mereka lancar-lancar saja. sedikit demi sedikit mereka pun mulai hafal dengan rutinitas dan preferensi masing-masing. seperti kapan salah satu dari mereka akan berangkat untuk bekerja dan pukul berapa akan tiba di rumah. sampai ke masalah sederhana perkara bubur diaduk atau tidak diaduk.

kebetulan, hari ini new sedang mendapat jatah libur jadi ia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di rumah. setelah rumahnya dirasa bersih, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa sembari memilih film yang akan ia tonton.

tak terasa, satu film sudah dihabiskannya ditemani dengan setumpuk cemilan di meja. ia melirik jam dan kemudian merogoh ponsel di saku celananya.

"tay, lo lembur hari ini? tumbenan belum balik."

balasannya datang dalam waktu yang singkat.

"oh iya sorry new gue lupa ngasih tau, hari ini gue bakal nginep di rumah off ada yang harus dikerjain."

"oke kalo gitu."

setelah mengirimkan pesannya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menuju kamarnya dan tertidur dengan perasaan yang sangat ganjil.

#

total sudah seminggu tay tidak berada di rumahnya. alasannya masih sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. mau menginap di sini, harus mengejarkan ini, harus lembur, dan berbagai alasan sejenis yang new sudah hafal di luar kepala. awalnya new iya-iya saja, toh tay tawan memang sesibuk itu orangnya. namun, lama-lama ia heran juga kalau sudah sampai seminggu seperti ini.

"tay, malam ini bisa ke sini? kayaknya ada yang harus diobrolin."

satu menit setelahnya, ponsel new berdering.

"gue coba ya new, tapi gue ga janji."

new mengembuskan napas panjang sebelum ia menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

#

suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar ketika ia baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"tay? oh syukur lo bisa pulang."

"iya gue usahain. lo mau ngomong apa, new?"

"emm, mending lo mandi dulu gih biar enak ngobrolnya."

\---

kini mereka berdua sudah duduk di atas sofa yang menghadap tv dengan pantulan diri mereka. atmosfernya dingin. bukan karena cuacanya, melainkan tensi di antara keduanya yang seakan-akan sangsi untuk memulai obrolan.

"tay," oke new rasa ia yang harus memulai obrolan. ia mengalihkan posisi duduknya menghadap tay.

"uhm?" tay balik menghadap new untuk memusatkan atensinya.

"lo ... beneran sibuk karena kerjaan seminggu ini?"

"iya, emang ada lagi?"

"bukan ngehindarin gue?"

tay menelan ludahnya. ia tak bisa mengelak lagi kali ini.

"uhm ... "

"gue mau jawaban jujur. gue gamau ada salah paham. kita harus komunikasi."

"oke, gue jawab jujur. iya new, dugaan lo bener. gue emang sengaja ga mau balik ke sini semingguan ini."

"kenapa?"

"entah ... gue ngerasa kosong aja?"

"jabarkan(?)"

"kayak ... setiap gue pulang ke sini abis kerja, gue ngerasa hampa dan aneh aja gitu. status lo suami gue, tapi menurut gue kita disebut sebagai temen aja belum mampu. ngerti ga sih lo ... ? setiap gue pulang kita cuman sebatas saling sapa, nyuruh mandi, makan, terus tidur masing-masing. gue sama peng aja ga se-bosen itu, new."

"oke oke, gue ngerti. gue paham banget karena emang dari dulu juga kita ga pernah jadi temen yang bener-bener temen. yang bener-bener suka cerita satu sama lain. gue juga baru akhir-akhir ini belajar kalo kita ga bisa terus-terusan bersikap kayak sebelum kita tinggal bareng. kita ga bisa bersikap kayak gimana lo sama gue pas sma dulu. yang sebatas temen angkatan. gue baru paham kalo lo sama gue itu udah jadi pasangan, ga bisa bersikap kayak dulu lagi. jadi tay ... aku minta maaf. bener-bener minta maaf."

"aku juga minta maaf new, ga seharusnya aku kabur gitu aja. harusnya aku ngobrolin ini dulu sama kamu."

"sstt udah gapapa, yang penting sekarang kita udah sama-sama ngerti. ayo kita perbaiki?"

"kamu ... ada ide?"

"sebenernya aku udah mikirin ini dari kemarin."

"apa itu?"

"gimana kalo sekarang, sebelum tidur kita ngobrol dulu? aku udah punya daftar pertanyaannya. total 27 pertanyaan. cukup buat mengulik yang terjadi sama kita sebelum tinggal bareng."

"okay, mulai besok ya?"

"yupp"

#

Day 1

"Apa yang paling kamu suka dari diri kamu? Alasannya?"

"kalau aku paling suka makan dessert!!!" ucap new mencuri giliran menjawab

"new ... bukan hobi, tapi tentang kamu loh."

"OH BENTAR, aku suka sama diri aku yang selalu kerja keras. kalau kamu?"

"good. kalau aku ... ", tay menimang-nimang jawabannya.

"aku suka sama diriku yang bisa cepet belajar suatu hal."

"WOW. KEREN."

"kamu juga," seulas senyum tergambar di bibirnya.

\---

Day 5

"Apa tingkah orang lain yang bisa bikin kamu kesel?"

"aku kesel sama orang yang sok tau," jawab tay mendahului new

"uhm kalau aku ... kesel kalau udah dilarang makan makanan manis."

"ih itu gara-gara kamu terlalu sering makannya tau."

"GA, YA? kamu katanya kesel kan sama orang sok tau, tapi sekarang malah kamu yang sok tau!"

"oke iya, terserah kamu."

new tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

#

Day 10

"Apa pernah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu trauma? Atau apakah kamu memiliki fobia terhadap sesuatu? Apa masih berlangsung sampai sekarang?"

"fobia ya ... kalau aku sih kayaknya ga ada. kalau kamu, tay?"

"janji jangan ketawa."

"ya ga bakal lah tay, fobia bukan buat diketawain."

"aku fobia kecoak."

"oke tenang, aku pastiin rumahnya bersih biar ga ada kecoa."

tay tersenyum lebar. kali ini penuh ketulusan.

#

Day 15

"Bagaimana cara kamu berdamai dengan kesedihan?"

"aku kalau lagi sedih pasti maunya sendiri dulu, kalau udah tenang baru cerita. jadi, nanti kalau aku sedih biarin aja aku dulu ya, tay."

"dih emang aku bakal biarin kamu sedih?"

"IHHHH MALES AH GOMBALLL"

"WKWK males males tapi liat itu pipinya merah gitu loh new gemesss."

"IH GAAAA SANA JANGAN LIAT AKU!!!!"

"yahhh liat sini dong, mau denger jawaban aku ga?"

"HMPH! IYA NIH LIAT."

"aku kalo lagi sedih harus selalu ada temen. aku anaknya overthinking, jadi aku butuh yang bisa bikin pikiran aku tetep waras."

"kalo waktu itu aku ga ada, telpon aku ya? atau telpon siapa pun yang terdekat sama kamu."

"iya, makasih banyak new."

tatapan mata new malam itu meneduh. ada rasa ingin melindungi.

#

Day 25

"Sebelum menjalin hubungan dengan pasangan yang sekarang, pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapa saja?"

"kamu dulu ah yang jawab. kamu anaknya populer, pasti mantannya banyak," ucap new memberi izin.

"wkwk, asumsi dari mana? aku sama sekali ga pernah pacaran."

"jangan bohong ... "

"serius, aku berani sumpah."

"SUMPAH?"

"iya, sumpah. kamu bisa tanya off kalau ga percaya. udah ayo sekarang giliran kamu yang jawab."

"aku ... "

"udah pasti banyak ini, gelagapan jawabannya"

"IH GA, KATA SIAPA?!"

"ya udah cepet jawab, sayang."

"NSJSJBSSHUSSISJSNSN, BILANG APA TADI?"

"sayang?"

"HAAAHHHHH STOP! gila ya kamu tiba-tiba bilang sayang."

"emang ga boleh?"

"ya boleh, tapi kasih tau dulu dong!!!"

"ya ga bisa gitu lah, new. udah cepet jawab."

"tiga, tapi bukan pacaran. naksir doang. kasian deh aku, sukanya bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"cupcup jangan sedih."

"ga sedih. sekarang aku malah merasa beruntung."

"kenapa?"

"karena sekarang udah ada kamu. ya kan, sayang?"

tay meneguk ludahnya.

\---

Day 27

"Apa yang kamu sukai dari pasangan kamu?"

"new, kamu dulu."

"ga, kamu dulu."

"kamu."

"suit"

kertas. gunting. batu.

oke, tay kalah.

"hal yang aku suka dari kamu, ya? aku suka semua tentang kamu. tapi yang paling aku suka, kamu selalu berhasil bikin aku nyaman pulang ke rumah. karena di rumah, ada kamu. kamu, tempat aku pulang. kamu perlu tau, betapa bersyukurnya aku bisa lihat senyum kamu begitu aku buka pintu rumah. makasih udah buat rumah jadi tempat yang nyaman buat aku, new. "

"tay ... a-aku mau nangis ...."

"tahan. jawab dulu bagian kamu."

"uhm, hal yang aku sukai tentang kamu? aku suka dengan cara kamu yang selalu berhasil bikin aku yakin kalau aku pantas untuk dicintai. aku suka sama kamu yang selalu percaya dengan cara aku ngelindungin kamu. aku suka kamu karena itu kamu. ga ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikan kamu. karena kamu, takdir terindah aku."

jarak di antara mereka semakin terkikis. kini jaraknya hanya tinggal sejengkal saja. tatapan mereka terpusat satu sama lain. entah siapa yang memulai, yang jelas keduanya sama-sama mau.

dan di tengah-tengah sesi bercintanya malam itu, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk memulai,

"new, malam ini tidur sama aku ya?"

#

keduanya kini sudah berada dalam satu kamar. satu tempat tidur. new mengistirahatkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di pundak tay. 

"jangan pergi."

"ga perlu khawatir. cinta aku, milik kamu selamanya. aku, milik kamu seutuhnya."

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first story that i published. thank you for taking your time to read my story!


End file.
